Brunswick Bensen (TFD)
Brunswick Bensen is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in BrambCrackers' The Frozen Dead. He is the son of Jackson Bensen and the younger brother of Mitchell Bensen. He was visiting his father at Arctic Research Station Alpha with his brother at the start of the outbreak, before being relocated to Juneau, Alaska. Pre-Apocalypse Four years before the outbreak began, his parents divorced and he and his brother were put in the custody of their mother, and therefore had next to no relationship with their father from then onward. However, a few days before the apocalypse, his mother had a change of heart and sent him and his brother to Alpha Station to visit their father. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" At Alpha Station, both Brun and his brother are bored because there’s not much for them to do there. Their father sends them outside to play in the snow, under the supervision of Jessica Hall. The brothers engage in a snowball fight until they stumble across a hiker, almost frozen and half alive. They work with Jess and Spencer Crawford to bring the hiker, named Nathan, back. They watch as Stewart Parker treats Nathan. Later, Jackson talks with Brun and Mitch about cheering up, and Brun says he wants to play video games. Jackson gives him a book, and Brun begins to read it, getting somewhat engaged in it. "Pulse" After Parker is attacked by a now-dead and reanimated Nathan, Brun watches as the scientists separate them, tie Nathan up, and treat Parker. Jackson ushers him out of the room, not wanting him to see it. He occupies himself by exploring the base, looking at all the scientific equipment. Mitch finds him and tells him he shouldn’t be so nosy. Brun says it isn’t a big deal, but Mitch tells him there are dangerous things on the base, warning him about the undead, so Brun decides to head to the recreational room to pass his time instead of exploring. Along the way, he comes across a quarantine room with one of the undead people Mitch warned him about inside, and he looks at it in fear and wonder. Leaning against the glass, he accidentally opens the door, and when the man comes charging at him he barely manages to close it in time. He leaves it cracked open as he runs away. At some point after he reaches the recreational room and Mitch joins him, alarms go off, signaling a station lockdown unbeknownst to them. They get up to leave to try to find out what’s going on, but they reach the door just as it closes and locks as part of the lockdown. The undead man Brun found, having escaped because Mitch left the door open, wanders into the other side of the room just as the door closes behind him. When the boys see him, they crouch down to try to hide from it. Their father comes in over the intercom and tells them there’s a hallway to their left that didn’t close as part of the lockdown. The two crawl to the hallway, trying to hide from the undead man in the process, but the man notices them and chases them down the hallway. There, they discover the doorway at the end, the only way out, is locked. Just before the undead man reaches them, the door is opened by Hugo Schultz, having been instructed to do so by Jackson, and the kids barely escape. The undead man, however, kills Hugo and pulls him into the room, providing enough of a distraction for the kids to close the door behind them and escape unnoticed. "Finders Keepers" Brun and Mitch reunite with Jackson. They watch the scientists discuss what to do, including calling in an evacuation and deciding to leave Hugo and the undead man in the room. Jackson talks to the two and asks how they’re doing, and Brun is scared out of his mind. Jackson comforts them. The next morning, his blood is taken by Julia Wentz and Charles Patel, and is told that everyone on the base has the disease, much to his dismay. He later goes to his dad when his room begins to get cold, complaining about it, so Jackson promises to check out the thermostat. It turns out the heaters are shutting down, so he is directed to the cafeteria with the others on the base to keep warm with blankets. As twilight comes, coast guard helicopters show up to evacuate them and everyone is loaded on and given thermal blankets to warm up, saving them. "Do No Harm" Upon arriving at Juneau, Alaska, Brun and the scientists are escorted to the command post, where they’re greeted by Thomas Gates, who welcomes them to Safe-Zone Juneau. Gates informs them that they can’t leave the Safe-Zone, and he separates them into houses, Brun being put with his father and brother. At the house, Brun asks Jackson how long until they can go home, and Jackson says that he doesn’t know. Later, after Mitch leaves the house to explore the Safe-Zone without telling Jackson, and Jackson comes him to find him missing, Brun tells his father where he went. "The Devil You Know" Brun will appear in this episode. Killed Victims *Hugo Schultz (Indirectly Caused) Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Pulse" *"Finders Keepers" *"Do No Harm" *"The Devil You Know" Category:The Frozen Dead Category:BrambCrackers